Most soap dispensers have generally been of the type in which an inverted, well-mounted liquid container has a valve at the lower end thereof so that, by applying hand pressure upwardly on the valve, a charge of liquid soap gravitates from the container into the hand held beneath the valve. Usually this charge is more soap than is actually required to form the lather for washing the hands. Also, there is a certain amount of waste because the valve oftentimes does not properly close, thereby allowing some of the soap to drip out of the container since the latter at all times is inverted. A need has, therefore, arisen for an improved liquid dispenser which does not have to be mounted on a wall and which dispenses liquids in a manner such that they are not wasted.
A review of liquid dispensers has developed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 721,112; 2,554,658; 2,599,446; 2,738,107; 2,752,069; and 3,705,668. None of these references discloses structure suitable for use as a liquid dispenser to fill the above need. For the most part, these references are limited to squeeze-bottle features or oil can concepts, none of which would be of practicality in dispensing of liquid in a manner to prevent waste.